Night Talk
by outout
Summary: Biasanya Jungkook akan langsung menuju tempat tidurnya untuk kemudian terlelap dalam buaian mimpi. Tapi malam itu, dia berharap pagi tak secepat kereta api untuk datang. [KookV]-[BTS Fic]
**Night Talk**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung **]**

 **BTS**

 **방탄소년단**

 **.**

 **[** Fiction **:** Rate (T) **:** Fic  Short ( _600+_ ) **:** Romance/Humor **:** AU **]**

 **.**

 **[!]gumoh feels, etc**

 **you have been warned**

 **[** Anda ragu-ragu **?** Kembali sekarang juga **!]**

 **.**

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **[** "Biasanya Jungkook akan langsung menuju tempat tidurnya untuk kemudian terlelap dalam buaian mimpi. Tapi malam itu, dia berharap pagi tak secepat kereta api untuk datang" **]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kapan kau datang?"

Nada malas yang Jungkook keluarkan itu membuat Taehyung yang tengah duduk di atas sofa tersenyum. Pria dengan rambut hitam yang sekarang memakai kaus putih polos itu berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan menempatkan tubuhnya di sebelah sang pemuda.

"Jungkook, kau mau siap-siap tidur ya?"

"Tidak perlu bertanya. Kau sudah tahu jawabannya"

Lagi-lagi Taehyung tersenyum. "Kalau begitu tidurlah. Aku mau menonton film dulu"

Taehyung mulai mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada sebuah acara TV yang memperlihatkan adegan romantis yang harus Jungkook akui itu sangat menjijikan. _Well_ , Jungkook lebih suka melihat adegan yang _hot_. Tentu saja.

Pria yang anting hitamnya entah dimana itu menghela nafas saat melihat Taehyung sudah tenggelam dalam drama picisan yang membuat Jungkook ingin muntah melihatnya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, ia tidak tahu kenapa Taehyung ada di apartementnya sekarang. Padahal pemuda itu tidak bilang akan datang seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Ganti saluran _chanel_ nya, ini membosankan"

Taehyung menoleh tatkala Jungkook mencoba merebut _remote_ TV yang ada di genggaman tangannya. "Bukannya kau mau tidur. Biarkan aku menontonnya" sahut Taehyung sembari menyembunyikan _remote_ itu di belakang tubuhnya.

Entahlah. Jungkook hanya merasa kantuknya menguap begitu saja ketika mendapati Taehyung ada di dalam apartementnya.

"Aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi. Jadi berikan aku remote TVnya"

"Tidak mau!"

Kedua alis Jungkook berkedut. Dengan cepat ia langsung bergerak untuk merebut _remote_ TVnya yang tentu saja membuat tubuh Taehyung terhimpit ke pegangan sofa. Taehyung melebarkan matanya sesaat, lalu kemudian tertawa ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya telah ditindih oleh Jungkook. Lagi-lagi alis tebal Jungkook berkedut. Heran kenapa Taehyung malah tertawa.

"Jungkook, kau kekanakan sekali!" ledek pemuda bersurai merah itu

"Tch, berikan remote TVnya, Taehyung"

Bukannya memberikan remote TV, Taehyung malah menjulurkan lidahnya dan tertawa untuk meledek pria yang 10 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Benar-benar, kau mau berperang denganku ya?"

"Aku tidak takut!"

Detik itu juga Jungkook langsung menggelitik Taehyung hingga membuat Taehyung tertawa keras karena kegelian. Tubuh kurus pemuda itu menggeliat tak karuan di bawah tubuh Jungkook yang terus saja melancarkan aksi menggelitiknya yang mengganas.

"Hentikan Jungkook!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Besok kau akan dinas lagi?"

Jungkook mengangguk sebelum melahap ramyunnya yang masih mengepul. Taehyung mengelap sudut bibir Jungkook ketika ada sedikit noda kuah ramyun yang menempel disana. Kemudian pemuda itu melahap ramyun yang Jungkook suapi padanya.

"Kau ditemani yang lain 'kan saat aku dinas?" Jungkook bertanya

"Aku menginap di rumah Ibu. Yoongi hyung dan Seokjin hyung sedang hamil tua, Hoseok lebih sering ikut Jaebum saat dinas. Jadi aku pulang ke rumah" jelasnya

Jungkook memandang Taehyung. "Kau ingin aku cuti?"

"Tidak usah. Pekerjaan saat ini lebih penting"

"Tapi kau kesepian"

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia menyuapkan ramyun lagi pada Jungkook dan berdiri untuk mengambil air minum. "Aku tidak kesepian, Jungkook. Jangan berlebihan"

Jungkook tak menjawab. Ia kembali melahap ramyun yang masih tersisa sebelum meminum air yang diberikan Taehyung

"Jungkook"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita meramaikan rumah?"

Satu alis Jungkook terangkat. Tidak mengerti. "Mengadakan pesta?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Bukan. Maksudku, bagaimana jika ada beberapa anak kecil yang bermain di rumah. Jadi aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah Ibu kalau kau pergi dinas. Kau tahu Yoongi hyung dan Seokjin hyung sebentar lagi akan segera melahirkan. Anak-anaknya pasti lucu. Kau tidak mau satu?"

Jungkook terperangah. Lalu kemudian memandang Taehyung dengan serius.

"Kita buat satu−"

Taehyung berbinar-binar.

"−sekarang"

Taehyung langsung tersedak air saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

Btw, anggep aja laki-laki hamil itu sesuatu yang normal:'v


End file.
